It's All Lies
by BadSector99
Summary: Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu lagi, membiarmu pergi dengan mudahnya. Kuharap kau mau menerima kembali uluran tangan ku. Yaoi/BoysLove. Jaehyun x Doyoung #JaeDo. UkeDoyoung.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung [JaeDo]**

 **Warning : Yaoi, boyslove, typo**

.

.

.

Doyoung menatap jarum pendek dari jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, jam yang telah menunjukan waktu sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Sudah hampir sejam berlalu sejak dia mengungsikan dirinya dihadapan bangunan yang telah tutup sejak kedatangannya. Doyoung merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa payung, padahal jelas-jelas dia telah melihat ramalan cuaca malam ini Seoul akan dilanda hujan lebat.

Uap tipis mencuri keluar dari rongga pernafasannya. Menandakan suhu malam itu cukup rendah. Doyoung memandang lurus ke arah jalan yang tengah bermandikan air hujan. Tangan pucatnya bergerak merogoh ke dalam tasnya, dan mengambil headset untuk memutar siaran radio. yang ternyata tengah melantunkan musik yang sedang populer dikalangan anak muda saat ini. Kepalanya terkulai kebawah, dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jaehyun."

.

.

.

"Aku duluan hyung."

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa setelah berpamitan dengan sang manager, menuju audi R8 miliknya, dan melesat membawa _supercar_ nya tersebut keluar dari lokasi pemotretan. Jalanan cukup sepi, mengingat hampir tengah malam ditambah hujan yang belum juga reda, Jaehyun merindukan kasurnya tapi perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Jarang sekali ada restoran yang buka selama 24 jam, selain restoran yang menjual makanan sehat selain restoran fastfood. Selain itu hujan ini seperti menggelitik hatinya untuk bertahan dijalanan, tapi dia tidak tau apa itu.

Pandangan Jaehyun mengedar ke jalanan, tak sedikit orang menggerombol di halte untuk berteduh, terlihat juga orang-orang yang memilih untuk menembus derasnya hujan. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding kedai dengan kepala terkulai kebawah. Dengan tergesa Jaehyun menghampiri dan berhenti tepat disamping orang itu, yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tidak melirik ataupun mendongak. Mata Jaehyun kemudian bergulir sejenak. Lalu pandangan Jaehyun beralih pada jalanan, tak mampu menatap lebih jauh.

"Hyun-ah."

'Aku disini hyung.'

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya mendengar lontaran itu. Keheningan kemudian datang melanda pada mereka. Jaehyun menunggu lanjutan apa yang akan keluar lagi dari mulut pria disampingnya ini.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun."

Doyoung muak mengingatnya, tapi nama itu seperti tak pernah absen mengitari kepalanya sekali saja dalam sehari. Jung Jaehyun hanyalah secuil tinta hitam dari masa lalunya.

 **Flashback**

Doyoung meringis kecil, mengusap lengan kanannya yang terkena panasnya air kopi. Dia menatap pria tampan dihadapannya sejenak, sebelum berjongkok merapikan serpihan gelas yang pecah. Sedangkan pria itu melongos pergi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mencoba bersikap manis dihadapan ku, Kim Dongyoung."

Mendengar itu Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Wae?" Tanya Doyoung lirih berharap tidak terdengar sedikitpun oleh pria tampan yang kini menghentikan jalannya didepan pintu.

"Itu menggelikan." Jawab pria itu lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Jung Jaehyun meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian yang kesekian kali, pria tampan tersebut merupakan suami sahnya. Sudah terhitung empat bulan sejak mereka menikah. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Lebih tepatnya orangtua Jaehyun lah yang memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidup Jaehyun. Demi balas budi mereka kepada ibu Doyoung yang telah menyelamatkan Taehyung, adik dari Jaehyun, dari peristiwa tabrakan yang telah direncanakan oleh salah satu musuh perusahaan Jung. Ibu Doyoung tak bisa diselamatkan karena benturan keras dan terseret cukup jauh dengan Taehyung yang masih berumur delapan tahun berada dalam pelukannya.

Sebenarnya Doyoung juga tak mau menerima pernikahan ini. Semasa sekolah dulu mereka adalah musu abadi, mungkin hingga sekarang. Jaehyun yang seorang berandal sekolah dan Doyoung yang merupakan seorang anggota kedisiplinan. Namun perlahan Doyoung menyadari secara perlahan dia menikmati waktunya bersama Jaehyun. Tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Saat menyadarinya rasa itu telah ada begitu saja. Sedangkan Jaehyun sangat tidak menyukai Doyoung karena selalu ikut campur urusannya menurutnya, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka harus terikat suatu yang dianggap Jaehyun merepotkan. Doyoung tak bisa menolak permintaan orangtua Jaehyun, mengingat selama ini berkat beasiswa dari perusahaan Jung lah dia bisa berkuliah hingga sekarang. Beasiswanya dan Ibunya yang telah tiada.

"Eomma bogoshippoyo."

Doyoung melemparkan dirinya diatas kasur putihnya yang seharusnya dia tempati bersama Jaehyun. Memeluk bantalnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal tersebut. Meredam sesuatu yang telah dia tahan sejak tadi.

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Doyoung. Kesepian yang menyelimutnya dan sikap Jaehyun akan perhatiannya selama ini membuat Doyoung hampir menyerah. Tapi perasaan untuk bertahan lebih kuat. Doyoung terlalu mencintai Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang menyambut, Doyoung baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian. Kemudian ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Doyoung saat menemukan Jaehyun duduk diruang tengah dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen.

"..."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Doyoung melanjutkan jalannya ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Pria manis itu memilih untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Bukan pilihan baik mengajak Jaehyun makan bersamanya. Setelah selesai Doyoung mengantarkan sarapan itu ketempat Jaehyun.

"Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mencoba bersikap manis kepada mu Jaehyun." Ucap Doyoung setelah meletakan nampan yang berisi sarapan itu diatas meja yang sama dengan laptop Jaehyun. Menatap lembut Jaehyun yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Tapi aku hanya mencoba menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk mu Hyun-ah."

Doyoung mengusap setitik air mata diujung matanya. "Jja makanlah. Jaga kesehatan mu." Dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun yang menatapnya datar, untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

.

.

.

Doyoung terpaku dihadapan pintu rumahnya. Menatap dua pasang sepatu yang sudah pasti jenis kelamin pemakainya berbeda. Ragu Doyoung memasuki rumahnya

'Tenanglah Doyoung, ini sudah biasa.' Ucap Doyoung membatin sembari melewati dua manusia yang saling bergumul diatas sofa ruangtamu tersebut.

"Nghhh...ahm Hyun~..ahh."

Pegangan Doyoung pada tasnya mengerat mendengar suara wanita itu memanggil Jaehyun dengan erotis disela erangannya. Bergegas pria manis itu memasuki kamarnya.

Dalam kamar Doyoung menepuk pelan dadanya. Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar menghempaskan Doyoung pada kenyataan bahwa garis yang dia tempati saat ini terlalu berat, dan dia harus berani melangkah keluar dari garis amannya. Dia memang mencintai Jaehyun, tapi dirinya bukanlah jodoh yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Jaehyun.

/Halo?/

"Hyung kenapa rasanya berat sekali?"

"Apa maksud mu? Apanya yang berat?"

"Hyung bisa kau menjemputku?" Doyoung sebisa mungkin untuk berbicara normal.

"Bocah kelinci kau kenapa? Katakan dimana kau sekarang, ku jemput sekarang juga."

"Jaehyun_."

"Ah aku mengerti, jangan kemana-mana."

Panggilan itu berakhir. Doyoung mengusap kasar air matanya lalu bergerak mengemasi barang seperlunya dia bawa ke dalam kopernya. Kakinya melangkah pelan, suara-suara erangan tadi sudah tak terdengar lagi. Doyoung perkirakan mereka baru saja selesai, Doyoung memasang wajah angkuh melewati Jaehyun dan wanita yang menjadi teman mainnya tadi.

"Mau kemana kau." Nada tegas Jaehyun menggetarkan Doyoung yang baru saja melangkah melewati pria itu.

"Jaehyun siapa dia?" Tanya teman bermain Jaehyun.

"Permbantu ku." Doyoung terkesiap mendengarnya. "Ku tanya sekali lagi, mau kemana kau."

Jaehyun beranjak dan berdiri menghadap Doyoung yang tengah menunduk.

"Tentu saja pergi." Doyoug menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum kecut.

"Kkh bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menjadi pembantu yang baik untuk ku." Jaehyun mendengus yang dibalas senyum lembut oleh Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah menjadi majikan terbaik untuk saya Jaehyun-ssi." Doyoung membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan melewati Jaehyun yang terdiam melihat reaksi Doyoung.

"Doyoung." Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut kecoklatan terbelah dua. Mengundang senyum lebar terpatri diwajah Doyoung.

"Omo Johny Seo." Teman wanita Jaehyun terpekik kecil melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak pernah mengenal pria itu sedikitpun.

"Johnny Hyung~."

Doyoung melambai, segera bergegas menuju orang itu. Namun dia terkejut saat merasakan genggaman seseorang menahannya.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana." Semua orang ditempat itu memandang raut keras dari Jaehyun.

"Kau tak ada hak untuk menahan ku Jaehyun-ssi." Doyoung mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jaehyun pada tangannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jaehyun.

"Aku memiliki hak, perlu kau ingat Doyoung-ssi."

Doyoung mendengus. "Maksud mu sebagai pembantu dan majikan?."

"Tentu saja tidak, Kita."

Jaehyun tercekat diujung katanya, Doyoung yang melihat itu menghempaskan tangan Jaehyun yang melonggar, dan segera berlari menuju Johnny.

"Sampai nanti Jaehyun-ssi."

Johnny tersenyum tipis, saat Doyoung memeluk erat lengan kanannya. Tanpa melihat kearah belakangnya Johnny melambai pada Jaehyun, lalu menarik koper Doyoung.

"Brengsek!." Umpat Jaehyun hingga terdengar keluar rumah.

Doyoung memandang sendu kearah rumahnya, tapi semua sudah terjadi apapun yang diinginkan Jaehyun dia akan menurutinya.

 **Flashback Off**

Kenyataannya Doyoung masih mencintai pria itu. Fakta yang sangat dibencinya. Bahkan dinginnya malam ini tak dapat membekukan perasaan itu.

Tidak sadar bahwa headsetnya tak lagi bersuara, yang menandakan dia terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa hpnya telah dalam keadaan mati. Kalau begini lamat laun dia bisa benar-benar sakit. Untunglah dia sempat mengatakan pada orang rumah kalau dia akan menginap disuatu tempat karena hujan yang mendadak datang.

Mata Doyoung melirik sejenak pada sepatu orang yang berada disampingnya. Memperkirakan bahwa orang disebelahnya memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya, yaitu berteduh. Ingin rasanya Doyoung menyapa, tapi kepalanya terlalu pusing hanya sekedar untuk diangkat jadilah pria manis itu memilih untuk terus menunduk saja, tanpa menyadari pandangannya yang semakin terhanyut dan bergumam kecil saat gambaran Jaehyun menyapa mimpinya.

"Hyun-ah."

.

.

.

Jaehyun memandang sendu sosok pucat Doyoung yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit. Pria manis itu terkena hipotermia karena berada terlalu lama diudara dingin. Beruntung Jaehyun segera membawa pria itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Mianhe Dongie-hyung." Ucap Jaehyun lirih seraya mengecup jari-jari tangan Doyoung yang tidak tersambung jarum infus. Pandangannya menerawang ke masalalu dimana terakhir kalinya dia bertemu Doyoung.

 **Flashback**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka malam itu, dan Jaehyu masih merasakan keresahan dalam hatinya karena Doyoung yang tak juga kembali ke rumah. Apakah hanya karena itu keresahan menyerang Jaehyun, atau karena pria bernama Jonhny Seo yang baru dia ketahui sebagai seorang teman dekat Doyoung melalui orangnya. Seorang asisten dosen yang selalu menolong Doyoung hingga skripsinya selesai. Jaehyun takut apa yang Doyoung lakukan diluar sana bersama Johnny bisa menjatuhkan nama keluarganya. Namun berapa kalipun Jaehyun berpikir tetap saja rasanya ada yang salah dari pikiran itu. Menginbat pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa sanak-saudara tanpa diketahui public. Karena itulah malam ini Jaehyun menunggu Doyoung yang pasti akan pulang kerumah untuk mengambil barangnya setelah acara wisuda hari ini.

"Jaehyun-ssi." Ucap Doyoung saat melihat Jaehyun yang berjengit saat dia memanggil namanya diruang tengah dengan seberkas dokumen diatas meja. "Tenang saja aku hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku akan benar-benar pergi dari hidup mu."

"Baguslah, sebelum itu tanda tanganilah ini." Jaehyun menyerahkan sebuah berkas kehadapan Doyoung. Jaehyun menatap raut Doyoung yang gusar melihat berkas ditangannya.

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat." Doyoung menatap Jaehyun menantang.

"Apa?"

"Selama ini kita tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebagai suami istri." Doyoung menarik nafasnya. Muka Jaehyun mengeras mengetahui kelanjutan dari omongan Doyoung. "Sekslah dengan ku."

"Apa seorang Johnny Seo tidak cukup memberikan kenikmatan untukmu? Jalang seperti ibu mu heh." Rahang Doyoung menggeretak mendengar omongan Jaehyun.

"Ibu ku memang bekerja di klub malam Jaehyun-ssi tapi dia tidak pernah menjual dirinya. Camkan itu."

Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lalu merangkap tubuh Jaehyun diantara tubuhnya. Dan berbisik dengan nada rendah ditelinga Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Seorang suami yang tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan surgawi pada istrinya. Wajar saja istrinya memilih berpaling pada lelaki lain bukan."

"Bitch. Akan kuperlihatkan seberapa hebatnya suami mu ini. Jung Dongyoung."

Dan malam panas itu Jaehyun dan Doyoung lalui dengan penuh erangan dan nafsu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memandang Doyoung, nafasnya terdengar teratur tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Pikiran Jaehyun mengingat jelas bagaimana kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Kulitnya, bibirnya, erangan Doyoung, Jaehyun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bibir _kissable_ Doyoung. Namun lenguhan dari pria manis itu menyadarkan Jaehyun dari apa yang tengah coba dilakukannya. Jaehyun seketika menarik tanganny dan memejamkan matanya kembali berharap Doyoung tidak tau bahwa pria tampan itu telah terbangun.

"Appo~ ah Jaehyun brengsek, mainnya kasar sekali, aduh pinggang ku." Ingin rasanya Jaehyun tertawa mendengar ringisan Douyoung, tapi tentu saja dia harus menahannya. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh dinginya udara pagi dan gemerisik Doyoung yang membereskan barangnya.

"Hyun-ah."

Jantung Jaehyun berdebar kencang mendengar nada lembut Doyoung yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau berandal tengil dan aku musuh abadi mu. Dulu kita sering sekali bertengkar, tapi kau harus tau aku menikmati setiap waktu ku bersama mu." Doyoung terkekeh pelan. "Sayangnya, kau masih kesal dengan ku sepertinya. Ekhm, maafkan ku selalu membuat mu kesal. Ok."

Jaehyun merasakannya. Lembutnya bibir Doyoung mencium keningnya, pipinya, dan meresapi bibirnya cukup lama.

"Saranghae Jung Jaehyun."

Kenyataannya selama ini dialah yang buta akan cinta yang Doyoung berikan. Dan saat menyadari itu. Jaehyun hanya dapat menemukan seberkas dokumen yang telah ditandatangani pria manis itu.

 **Flashback Off**

"Saranghaeyo Hyung." Ucap Jaehyun memecah keheningan kamar inap Doyoung sebelum kemudian tertidur menyusul pria manis itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Mencoba mejamurkan ff JaeDo, khususnya buat JaeDo Shippeer, nih pair emang jarang banget ada padahal suka banget pair Fav O~O , Kebanyakan FF NCT itu JaeYong Omg walaupun Taeyong emang manis kalau malu bin ganteng banget anaknya Holkay Suhogong ama Kris turunannya Nenek Jejong #digebukinYunJae, tapi aku lebih suka dia jadi semenya si Yuta atau semein si Doyoung saingan ama Jaehyun.

Salam JaeDo shipper, DoyoungUkeshipper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung [JaeDo]**

 **Warning : Yaoi, boyslove, typo**

Doyoung memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit. Gelap yang menyergapnya malam itu bukanlah rasa ngantuk, melainkan batas akhir tubuhnya merasakan udara dingin. Tapi siapa gerangan yang berbaik hati membawanya ketempat ini. Mungkin saja orang yang menolongnya adalah pria yang ada disampingnya tadi malam.

"Oh kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Pandangan Doyoung teralihkan pada seorang wanita berpakaian perawat yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Doyoung-ssi?"

Doyoung tetap diam mengamati wanita itu, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau terkena hipotermia tadi malam, beruntung kau dibawa secepatnya kesini, kalau terlambat mungkin kau sudah melayang ke surga sana." Doyoung diam mengamati saja bagaimana wanita itu dengan telaten memeriksanya.

"Aku Koeun, oh iyah karena kekasih mu sedang keluar, kau bisa menekan tombol ini jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, salah satu dari perawat disini akan mengunjungi mu." Jari lentik gadis itu menunjuk sebuah tombol yang tersambung dengan kabel pada sisi kanan tubuh Doyoung yang tangannya tidak tersambung jarum infus.

Tunggu? Kekasih?

"Kekasih?" Doyoung membeo menatap gadis itu.

"Iya, kekasih mu." Wanita itu mendekap papan clipboardnya. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya, selama ini orang-orang tak tau bagaimana kehidupan asmara seorang Jung Jaehyun, pewaris Jung Corp."

Gadis itu menatap jamnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, melanjut tanpa tau perubahan raut wajah Doyoung. "Dia bilang kau berada diudara dingin karena dia terlambat menjemput mu Doyoung-ssi, semalaman dia menunggui mu, tapi kau tenang saja tak akan ada orang sini yang berani membuka mulutnya, oke bye maaf tak bisa menemani mu lebih lama, take care Doyoung-ssi." Belum sempat Doyoung membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, wanita itu sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Corp.

Nama itu.

Banyak Jaehyun didunia inikan? Tapi kenapa harus Jaehyun itu. Kening Doyoung mengernyit, saat pusing dikepalanya kembali berdenyut. Dan kalaupun itu benar kenapa dari semua orang yang menolongnya kenapa harus Jung Jaehyun? Sial sekali, coba saja tadi malam dia mau mengangkat sedetik saja kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pria yang berada disampingnya pasti akhirnya tak akan begini. Sekarang bagaimana dia kabur? Tubuhnya masih terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menghubungi kakaknya.

Mata Doyoung membulat, ini sudah siang pasti orang rumah mencarinya.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Dari ambang pintung Doyoung melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tak ingin ditemuinya berjalan dengan raut –mungkin Doyoung berhalusinasi, khawatir? Doyoung diam, hanya saja dengan aura yang lebih dingin. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah jendela.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Bagian mana? Katakanlah walau hanya sepatah kata." Jaehyun meraih tangan kanan Doyoung.

"Jangan sentuh." Ucap Doyoung menyentak tangan Jaehyun. "Jangan kau mencoba menjadi orang baik dihadapan ku Jaehyun-ssi." Doyoung mendesis diakhir.

"Aku tidak sedang mencoba hyung, aku tulus." Kedua tangan Jaehyun mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau membiarkan aku saja tadi malam, aku tak pernah berharap mendengar suara dan melihat mu lagi Jaehyun-ssi."

Doyoung menghela nafasnya, demi meredam suaranya agar tidak meledak, lalu membalikan dirinya membelakangi Jaehyun. Sedangkan pria itu –Jaehyun bergeming, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Rasanya jantung Jaehyun berdenyut saat itu juga mendengar ucapan Doyoung, tapi dia cukup tau diri bahwa itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dulu Doyoung rasakan, dan itu bukan hal penting untuk saat ini ataupun nanti.. Karena tujuannya adalah untuk mendapatkan Doyoung kembali.

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi sudah lama aku mencari mu hyung." Doyoung tetap diam, Jaehyun tau lelaki itu mendengarkan. "Aku sangat merindukan mu hyung."

"Kenapa kau harus merindukan ku setelah semua perlakuan mu Jaehyun-ssi." Jaehyun tersentak.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun hyung jika itu bisa menebusnya hyung. Aku tau tak ada sedikitpun kenangan manis yang kau lalui dengan ku. Tapi hyung, malam tanpa mu itu lebih buruk hyung."

"Banyak yang bilang jika waktu bisa menghapuskan rasa sakit hati karena cinta, karena ada ungkapan mati satu tumbuh seribu, dan itu tak benar, tak semudah itu Jae." Suara Doyoung terdengar bergetar.

"Ya, aku tau." Kedua tangan Jaehyun melingkupi kedua pipi Doyoung, jarinya bergerak mengusap lelehan air mata pria manis itu. "Karena itu aku ingin kau kembali hyung, biarkan aku menyembuhkan rasa itu."

"Terimalah uluran tangan ku hyung." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada memohon sebelum menutupinya dengan ciuman lembut dibibir Doyoung

Setitik air diujung mata Doyoung berhenti mengalir, sedangkan rasa menyesak didada masih mendominasi hingga rasanya berat sekali walau hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Sebagian ingatan tentang Jaehyun, waktu yang terakhir kali mereka lalui bersama di masa lalu, dan bibir itu, yang dengan kasar menyentuh bibirnya di masalalu. Logikanya berusaha menampik apa yang terjadi, namun relungnya tak bisa menampik bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya Jaehyun menyentuhnya hari ini. Bagaimana perasaan nyaman itu menyeruak menggeser pelarian Doyoung selama ini, candu telah menyerangnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Diamlah Jae."

Ciuman itu telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Doyoung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. Dia tau apa yang akan dikeluarkan Jaehyun dari mulutnya itu, namun Doyoung merasa tak sanggup harus mendengarnya secara langsung. Dia memang lelah akan semua kegamangan hidupnya, namun kenapa harus Jaehyun? Kenapa harus pria itu yang menjadi jawaban kegamangannya. Mengembalikan Doyoung pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah merasa muak sekalipun, namun marah terhadap dirinya yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa menampik Jaehyun dari hidupnya, bahwa dia masih mencintai pria itu hingga sekarang.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku tak bermaksud menuntutmu mengenai tawaran ku tadi."

 _Karena aku sudah cukup senang kau membalas ciuman ku Hyung._

Ukh Doyoung malu, selimut yang menutupi dirinya sedikit turun hingga tersisa batas dimana hanya mata bulatnya yang terlihat diantara selimut dan surai halusnya, menatap Jaehyun dengan binar bertanya.

Kedua tangan pria tampan itu mengepal didalam kantung _tailcoatnya_ , sedikit mengingit bibirnya, Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya, menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik batinnya. Ah harusnya Jaehyun sadar dari dulu, bahwa apa yang Tuhan turunkan untuknya adalah sebuah anugrah terindah.

"Aku memang mengatakan agar kau menerima uluran tangan ku, selebihnya aku hanya ingin kau tau Hyung bahwa aku mencintai mu. " Raut Jaehyun melembut diujung katanya. "Tapi hyung, ekhm…" Jaehyun berdehem sejenak dan menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman yang terlihat malu-malu.

 _Setidaknya, untuk sekarang._

"Jika kau masih mencintai ku, datanglah pada ku Hyung, karena aku tak akan membiarkan mu mencintai ku tapi tidak bisa memiliki ku." Jaehyun mengacak ganas rambut Doyoung hingga mau tidak mau membuat Doyoung harus menutup matanya.

"Ini handphone mu, maaf menahannya sedari tadi. Anyeong. Aku akan kembali."

Dan Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup kening pria manis didepannya sambil menaruh handphone Doyoung tepat disebelah bantalnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar.

"Jaehyun." Doyoung mengerang, namun dapat terlihat jelas rona kemerahan wajah mulusnya. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah handphonenya dan mengambil benda itu.

50 message, 78 missed call

Sebagian dari pesan itu berisi dari rekan kerjanya, dan beberapa temannya diluar sana, dan sisanya panggilan tak terjawab itu.

Dong Hyun-G

"KAMI MENGHKWATIRKAN MU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK JUGA PULANG HAH! INI SUDAH HAMPIR SIANG, PABBOYA! CEPATLAH JAWAB, APA KAU TAK MEMIKIRKAN KAMI. " Doyoung meneguk ludahnya membaca pesan itu.

Dong Hyun-G

78 missed call.

Doyoung panik, tangannya gemetar menekan panggilan kembali, namun tertahan karena panggilan dari orang yang bernama Dong Hyun-G itu kembali masuk.

"Kim Dongyoung kenapa baru mengangkat telepon ku? Kenapa baru aktif? Dimana kau? Jawab pabboya." Doyoung menghela nafasnya, ini orang mengkhawatirkannya apa mau menyumpahinya sih.

"Hyung, aku sedang dirumah sakit, mian baru menjawab panggilan mu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu? Dimana kau dirawat? Siapa yang menemani mu? Aku akan kesana setelah pemotretan."

'Bisakah kakanya ini menjawab dengan pelan dan bertanya satu satu' Batin Doyoung

"Aku di Neo, tak ada seorang pun disini, VIP 5, apa tak apa kau meninggalkan pekerjaan mu hyung?."

"Aku kesana."

Oke itu cukup bagi Doyoung kalau kakaknya itu tak ingin dibantah.

.

.

.

"Dongie-ya siapa yang mengantar mu kesini?"

Seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan mirip Doyoung bertanya, sembari tangannya membentuk potongan apel ditangannya seperti burung.

"Orang baik."

"Jawab yang benar, apa kau tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

"Yeah, begitulah." Doyoung mengangguk pelan dan mencomot apel yang disodorkan kakannya ke hadapannya. "Maaf merepotkan mu Hyung." Doyoung menatap kakanya memelas.

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku selalu membuat mu repot."

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, yang terpenting kau saat ini, bukan pekerjaan ku, lagipula biaya rumah sakit mu sudah dijamin atas nama seseorang, tapi sialnya aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu." Gongmyung menggerutu sembari tangannya tetap telaten memberikan potongan apel ke mulut adiknya.

"Begitu." Doyoung tersenyum kecut, karena dia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi anak-anak, mereka akan langsung kesini setelah dijemput Byungmin-hyung."

"Hyung memberi tahu anak-anak, aku disini?" Raut Doyoung terkejut menatap kakaknya.

"Ya, memang apa masalahnya?" Gongmyung menatap adiknya aneh.

"Tak apa, aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir." Doyoung menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan mata Gongmyung menyipit melihat adiknya itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin hyung."

"Apa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan orang yang menolong mu?"

"Kapan sih aku bohong sama Hyung?" Doyoung merengut menatap kakaknya.

"Terakhir kali kau mengatakan pada ku kalau kau mau rehat dulu setelah lulus." Gongmyung menyusun potongan apelnya kesebuah piring kecil sembari menunggu Doyoung. "Tapi nyatanya?"

"Hehe..." Doyoung nyengir, ingin rasanya Gongmyung melempar pisau ditangannya kepada adiknya yang memasang wajah tak berdosa itu.

"Kau hamil, dan membuat media heboh, membuat masyarakat berpikiran kalau kau wanita simpanan ku."

"Hehe mian hyung."

Doyoung terkekeh menatap kakanya.

 **Flashback**

Katakanlah dia egois. Doyoung tau itu, dan ibunya sudah sering memperingatkannya agar selalu berhati-hati dalam berbuat. Doyoung menatap benda ditagannya dengan intens, dua garis merah tercetak jelas mengiasi layar digital benda itu. Juga secarik kertas pernyataan dokter. Dia hamil namun statusnya bercerai, dan suami coret mantan suaminya itu tidak memiliki sedikit pun kepedulian padanya. Bukannya Doyoung berharap lelaki itu mau bertanggung jawab dan kembali padanya, tidak itu sama saja membawa dirinya ke ujung jurang, karena yang ada Jaehyun malah semakin tidak menyukainya. Menyadari itu ingin rasanya Doyoung menangis saja.

"Apa ini?"

Kertas ditangannya disambar begitu saja, sekaligus sebuah alat tes kehamilan. 'Ten, kurang ajar.' Doyoung menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, matanya terpejam membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kau… hamil?" Ten berkata ragu.

"Hmm." Doyoung terlalu malas membuka mulutnya hingga hanya gumaman pelan dia berikan kepada Ten.

"Apa kau akan memberi tahu Jaehyun?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kupikir Jaehyun berhak mengetahuinya."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas Ten, kau dan Johnny Hyung."

"Mian."

Ten menatap bersalah pada Doyoung, sahabatnya semasa kuliah. Ten yang berasal dari luar korea, tidak banyak tau sedikit pun tentang tempat yang saat ini sedang dia tinggali selama mengenyam pendidikan. Dan Doyoung dengan baik hati mau mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ten sebagai teman pertamanya sekaligus sahabatnya hingga sekarang.

"Tak apa, bagaimana dengan Jaemin? Kemana Johnny Hyung?." Doyoung membuka matanya, dan berdiri menghampiri Ten yang tengah mengendong seorang bayi ditubuhnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggantikan Ten menggendong bayi itu.

"Dia demam ringan, dokter bilang itu wajar karena giginya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan tumbuh. Sedangkan Johnny ke kampus, ada rapat mendadak katanya." Ten menyerahkan Jaemin pada Doyoung."Gomawo, bisa tolong kau bawa Jaemie dikamarnya. Aku akan membuatkan susu untuknya dan makan siang untuk kita, kau sudah makan tadi pagi?" Doyoung menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ini. Mulai besok makanlah teratur, ingat sekarang kau punya jiwa lain dalam tubuh mu kawan." Ten balas menggeleng, lalu melengang pergi ke dapur.

Doyoung tak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, dia menatap lembut Jaemin dalam rengkungan tangannya. Sedari tadi bayi itu mencoba menahan kantuknya. Sesekali Jaemin terkaget dari tidurnya, dan mencoba membuka matanya hingga akhirnya tertidur lagi. Cukup lama Doyoung memerhatikan itu, dan terkekeh kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk bokong Jaemin, agar bayi itu segera tertidur. Rasanya hangat, apakah anaknya dan Jaehyun akan semanis ini? Apakah nanti Doyoung mampu membesarkan anaknya tanpa seseorang Jaehyun disampingnya?

Doyoung untuk menggelamkan wajahnya diantara tubuh mungil Jaemin, dan membiarkan aroma nyaman khas bayi itu menjadi aromaterapi untuknya. Doyoung tak mau memikirkannya lagi, sekarang dia harus kuat. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu Ten kepadanya.

"Doyoung kau menangis?"

"Ah mian, aku tidak membawa Jaemin kekamarnya."

Suara Ten menyentaknya kembali ke kenyataan. Tangan kanannya mengusap matanya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap menjaga Jaemin agar tidak terjatuh dari pelukannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku." Ten mengambil anaknya dari pekukan Doyoung. "Tidak kah kau harusnya bercerita tentang apa yang kau rasakan Youngie-ya." Ucap lembut Ten menatap sahabatnya itu, yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah kau tunggulah didapur, aku akan mengantar Jaemin dulu ke kamarnya."

.

.

.

Ten menaruh segelas coklat hangat ke hadapan Doyoung, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan temannya itu, menunggu Doyoung siap untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ten." Doyoung mengusap kedua tangannya pada gelas coklat dihadapannya. "Kupikir aku harus pergi dari sini Ten."

"Apa?" Ten menatap Doyoung terkejut.

"Aku tak bisa merepotkan kalian terus menerus Ten. Sudah cukup kau dan Johnny hyung selama ini membantu ku."

Ten buru-buru menarik kedua tangan Doyoung dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Tidak Youngi-ya, kami tidak pernah merasa terepotkan sama sekali, aku tau bagaimana rasanya hamil tanpa seseorang disamping mu, meskipun kepergian Johnny dulu karena memang keperluan tugasnya, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mudah untuk hal seperti ini."

"Aku bisa melaluinya Ten, sama seperti saat kau bersama Johnny hyung dulu hingga sekarang."

"Tapi_"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui." Doyoung tersenyum menatap Ten agar pria itu mempercayai Doyoung.

"Siapa?"

"Kakak ku."

"Apa!? Kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau mempunyai seorang kakak?"

"Aku memang merahasiakannya, karena kupikir aku tak akan pernah lagi berhubungan lagi dengan dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orangtua kami berpisah saat kami masih kecil. Terakhir kami berhubungan adalah saat aku masih sekolah menengah atas."

"Kau yakin kau masih bisa menghubunginya? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah berhubungan lagi?"

"Dia orang yang sibuk." Doyoung terkekeh pelan, lalu menyesap sedikit coklat hangat ditangannya. Ten menatap tidak percaya Doyoung.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kami?" Ten merengut menatap Doyoung. "Di sini yang bekerja hanya Johnny hyung, dan aku seorang pengangguran, aku bisa menemani mu dua puluh empat jam."

"Bedanya? Dia kakak ku, kakak kandung ku. Dan kalian adalah sahabat ku, kalian sudah berkeluarga dan aku tak ingin berada diantara tom and jerry kampus. Kalian berisik."

"Hei kami sudah berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Heum yah tidak separah dahulu."

"Intinya aku tak ingin berada diantara keluarga kalian terus menerus, karena aku masih punya keluarga yang lain."

"Kau jahat, kamikan juga keluarga mu."

"Diamlah Chittapon kau bisa membangunkan anak mu nanti." Doyoung memasang wajah berdecak malas.

"Jadi siapa kakak mu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Ten menatap penasaran pada Doyoung, mengabaikan panggilan Doyoung pada namanya.

Doyoung menggangguk pelan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih. Dasar emak-emak."

"Kau pun akan menjadi seperti ku." Ten mencibir. "Sudahlah katakan saja siapa namanya."

"Kim Dong Hy_."

"Hah? Aku tak mengenal seseorang berinisial Kim Dong selain kau." Doyoung menahan tangannya agar tak memecahkan gelas digenggamannya.

"Namanya Kim Dong Hyeon, kau mengenalnya sebagai Gong Myung, model kesukaan mu itu."

Ten kembali menatap Doyoung tidak percaya.

"Serius?"

"Aku punya nomornya." Doyoung tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menguhubungi orang itu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sekarat dan tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang harus dihubungi.

"Mana nomernya?" Suara lain menyahut, mengalihkan pandangan dua orang itu ke asal suara.

.

.

.

"Ini gila."

Johnny menatap Ten, istrinya yang berbinar melihat tamu yang datang secara mendadak malam ini. Sedangkan Doyoung tersenyim geli melihat sahabatnya yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri, menatap tidak percaya istrinya yang mendadak mengabaikan dirinya.

"Kau sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk mencoba perkataan ku, sekarang lihat kan." Ucap Doyoung lalu membawa nampan minuman ditangannya ke hadapan kakaknya.

"Ck." Johnny berdecak dan mengikuti Doyoung dari belakang.

"Hyung~ bogoshippo~." Ucap Doyoung riang sambil memeluk Gongmyung, setelah menelakan nampan minuman dan menarik Ten kepada Johnny. Ten ingin berteriak namun mulutnya sudah terlanjur dibekap oleh suaminya.

"Ssh berikan mereka waktu." Bisik Johnny yang disetujui oleh Ten, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Doyoung bersama kakaknya.

"Kau mengatakan kau merindukan ku setelah 4 tahun ini tidak pernah menghubungi ku? Bahkan sms terakhir ku saja tidak kau balas." Gongmyun menatap adiknya itu gemas.

"Aku sibuk Hyung."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Ucapan Gongmyung merajuk, yang hanya dihadiahi sebuah cengiran di bibir Doyoung. " Dasar adik durhaka."

"Aduh Hyung jangan mencubit hidung ku." Ucap Doyoung mengusap hidungnya yang dia yakini sekarang memerah karena cubitan keras kakaknya itu.

"Siapa suruh tidak berubah, nakal seperti biasanya heh, apa kau tau kau hampir saja membuat ku jantungan."

"Buktinya aku sehat saja kan?" Doyoung memasang wajah polosnya itu sembari menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat ke kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungi ku?" Gongmyun menatap adiknya bertanya.

"Ten dan Johnny hyung sudah menikah, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman jika tinggal bersama mereka lebih lama. Tempat tinggal ku sebelumnya sudah kutinggalkan karena habis masanya."

"Seingatku beberapa waktu lalu kau wisuda kan. Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan? "

"Aku rehat hyung." Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar pada kakaknya.

"Kau sakit?" Tangan kanan Gongmyung menangkup pipi adiknya itu, dan menhadapkannya pada wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak Hyung." Doyoung merengut dan melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari pipinya. Btw kakaknya mengcengkram dan mengangkat kepalanya tak ada lembutnya sama sekali.

"Bilang saja kau ingin tinggal di apartemen ku."

"Hyung memang pengertian. Tapi bagaimana dengan appa?"Doyoung menatap cemas kakanya, mengingat ayah mereka sangat tidak menyukai Doyoung karena mempunya rupa yang hampir mirip dengan ibunya.

"Maaf tidak memberi tahu mu, aku tidak ingin kuliah mu terganggu, tapi ayah pergi menyusul ibu." Ucap Gongmyun menepuk bahu Doyoung. "Berkemaslah, aku akan menunggu."

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja saat Doyoung tinggal di apartement kakanya itu, manager kakanya sendiri pun tidak menolak kehadiran Doyoung. Kakaknya juga belum mengetahui sama sekali alasan sebenarnya dia rehat dan Doyoung mensyukuri itu. Namun entah itu kesalahan Doyoung atau memang ulang _sasaeng_ _fans_ yang dengan kurang ajar yang mengikuti kehidupan kakanya termasuk Doyoung yang sebagai adik juga ikut terbawa.

Menyebarkan sebuah berita bahwa Gongmyung ternyata menyimpan seseorang yang tengah hamil di apartemennya. Dalam media sosial terlihat dua foto orang yang sama, yang pertama keluar dari apartemen Gongmyung sedangkan yang kedua terlihat Doyoung yang keluar dari mobil bersama Ten waktu itu berhenti tepat di klinik bersalin. Doyoung benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu karena Ten jadi terbawa, untunglah kamera itu buram karena hanya terlihat dari kejauhan, jadi tak ada yang mengetahui siapa yang ada di foto itu. Dan dari situ terpaksa dia mengungkapkan semua pengalaman hidupnya selama berkuliah dan alasannya rehat kepada Gongmyung. Dan dia sempat _bed rest_ karena terlalu merasa bersalah dengan kakaknya.

Tanpa mengatakan siapa Doyoung sebenarnya karena tak ingin pria tak bertanggung jawab yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu mengetahui keberaadaan adiknya. Gongmyung mengklarifikasi berita itu, bahwa orang yang berada di apartemennya adalah kerabat jauhnya yang sedang hamil, dan dalam masa rehabilitasi karena ditinggal suaminya dalam masa perang. Dan meminta kepada semua fans dan media publik agar jangan membebani kerabatnya karena itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya. Gongmyung memang kecewa kenapa adiknya tidak bercerita yang sebenarnya. Namun dia terlalu menyayangi adiknya itu, dan sejak kejadian itu Doyoung tak pernah lagi keluar rumah selain sesekali untuk refresing itu pun bersama keluarga Seo. Gongmyung memanggilkan seorang dokter khusus untuk merawat adiknya hingga masa kehamilan berakhir.

 **Flashback Off**

"Gomawo hyung."

Doyoung tersenyum hangat, namun air mata lagi–lagi tak bisa dia tahan, ahh betapa melownya dia hari ini. Doyoung merutuk, namun mengingat itu semua Doyoung benar-benar merasa bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Gongmyung. Sedangkan kakanya itu hanya menatap Doyoung bingung dan menyerahkan sapu tangan kepada adiknya itu.

"Gomawo Hyung tak pernah meninggalkan ku, aku menyayangi mu."

Gongmyung menarik Doyoung kedalam pelukannya, balas tesenyum lembut, dan mengusap pelan kepala adiknyaa,

"Kau adik ku dan aku kakak mu sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu."

"Tapi aku selalu merepotkan Hyung."

"Ck, kau ini sudah tua juga, berhentilah cengeng seperti ini, Dongie-ya~" Gongmyung mencubit gemas kedua pipi adiknya itu. Doyoung tersenyum manis mengabaikan rasa sakit dipipinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak hampir meraih tangan kakaknya itu sebelum tangan lain melepaskan kedua tangan Gongmyung dari pipi Doyoung.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara berat bercampur sedikit geraman memecah momen bahagia kakak adik itu.

"Jae?"

Doyoung terkejut melihat Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Gongmyung, dia menatap tajam orang dibelakang tubuh adiknya.

"Jadi kau yang si brengsek yang membuang adik ku? Yang mengatakan ibu ku seorang jalang." Gongmyung menatap sengit Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak membuangnya. Aku yang dulu hanya belum dewasa." Jaehyun mencoba bersikap tenang. "Kau kakaknya? Seingat ku Doyoung-hyung tidak memiliki seorang kakak?" Jaehyun balas menatap sengit Gongmyung.

"Dia memang kakak ku, dan alasan ibu ku bekerja ditempat seperti itu adalah karena perceraian orangtua kami"

Raut Jaehyun melunak.

"Mianhe, aku pantas mendapatkan pukulan kalian."

"Payah kau." Gongmyung mendengus. Mana mungkinkan dia menghajar seorang _crush interest_ adiknya tepat dihadapannya. Gongmyung tak tega bung. Tar adiknya sedih lagi.

"Jadi siapa namamu kaka ipar?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya, namun menarik Doyoung mendekat padanya.

"Kau tak mengenal ku?" Kening Jaehyun mengerut. "Dasar payah dasar lemah." Gongmyung mencemooh Jaehyun dengan raut mengejek, juga menarik Doyoung mendekatinya.

"Karena itu aku bertanya, hyung~" Jaehyun tak mengubah raut tidak sukanya saat Doyoung ditarik darinya.

"Aku bukan Hyung mu, aku Hyung Doyoung mana sudi aku punya ipar macam kau."

"Sialan." Jaehyun mendesis. Dan menarik Doyoung lagi mendekat padanya.

"Kau_."

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian membuat ku semakin pusing."

"Aigoo mianhe dongsaengie~. Berbaringlah lagi" Gongmyung menarik Doyoung kembali dan merebahkannnya. "Dan kau jangan pegang-pegang Doyoung, aku tak mau adik ku_."

"Hyung diamlah!" Ucap Doyoung frutasi menatap Gongmyung dengan raut memohon, oh its okay.

"Aku Kim Dong Hyun, atau kau bisa mengenal ku sebagai Gong Myung, model dan aktor papan atas yang lebih tampan dari orang macam dirimu." Gongmyung menatap sombong Jaehyun. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang narsis itu.

"Oke salam kenal Hyung, kau tentu sudah tau aku kan? Jung Jaehyun suami sah Jung Doyoung."

Gongmyung dengan segera menarik kerah pakaian Jaehyun.

"Jaga kata-kata mu brengsek." Gongmyung menatap Jaehyun bagai singa lapar yang wilayah teritorialnya dimasuki orang lain. Harusnya disini Jaehyun yang jadi singa lapar.

"Apa?"

Jaehyun balas menatap Gongmyung dan kakak dari Doyoung itu sudah bersiap akan menghantamkan kepalannya kewajah tampan Jaehyun, sebelum sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar rawat Doyoung menjeblak diikuti suara melengking khas anak kecil.

"Eomma~"

Terpaksa Gongmyung melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Jaehyun. Sedangkan pria tampan itu hanya menatap terpaku dua anak kecil yang berjalan dari arah pintu kamar. Tepatnya yang satu berwajah manis tengah berlari dengan raut sedih, yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan karena pipi tembamnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bermuka flat namun dari matanya menatap terus ke arah kasur Doyoung.

"Heum keponakan Samchon sudah pulang." Gongmyung tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk bocah manis itu.

"Samchon dia siapa?" Ucap anak bermuka flat menunjuk Jaehyun setelah naik ke kasur Doyoung meanggunakan kursi yang ada disamping kasur Doyoung.

Sedangkan Doyoung hanya terpaku dan menatap kakanya dengan raut khawatir. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras tidak tahu harus merengatakan apa.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama banget baru update, maafkan daku T~T

Chapter ini gaje banget yah? Apa makin tidak bisa dimengerti? Makin banyak typo? Gaje banget pasti, alurnya terlalu cepat, coz aku gak tahan lama-lama pisahin nak jaehyun ama nak doyoung menantuku terpisah lama dalam keadaan gini #dislapslapslap

Dan untuk yang bertanya tentang orangtua Jaehyun, akan diceritakan dichapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih banget atas dukungannya semuanya, terima kasih telah membaca~

Happy JaeDo shipper, Happy DoyoungUkeShipper, Happy para pembaca yang menikmati, happylah semuanya :-D

Jangan lupa review dan komennya segala macem, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

Oh iya ada yang mau menebak siapa anaknya JaeDo? Siapa cobak?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung [JaeDo]**

 **Warning : Yaoi, boyslove, typo**

.

.

.

"Dia teman ibu kalian."

Gongmyung mengacak rambut keponakannya itu, menurun kan telunjuk kecilnya yang mengarah ke Jaehyun. Anak dalam pelukan Gongmyung berontak juga ingin duduk diatas kasur ibunya. Dia langsung saja menggeser bocah lainnya dan bersandar memeluk leher Doyoung. Sedangkan anak bermuka flat tadi mengabaikan tingkah saudaranya, masih menatap Jaehyun.

"Tapi samchon kami tidak pernah melihatnya."

Jaehyun masih terpaku menatap bocah yang melemparkan tatapan menelisik pada dirinya. Doyoung tak berani menatap ke arah kakaknya dan Jaehyun. Tangannya mengelus rambut jamur anak manisnya yang langsung tertidur.

"Kebetulan dia yang menolong ibu kalian tadi malam."

Mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Gongmyung, senyum lebar mereka dibibirnya. Membuat Jaehyun merasakan perasaaan familiar dengan bocah dihadapannya. "Gomawo, Ahjussi."

Gongmyung menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menggendong bocah yang daritadi bersikap menginterograsi Jaehyun. "Eh Samchon kenapa menggendong ku, akukan masih mau dekat Eomma."

"Kita akan membeli makan siang, dan biarkan ibumu bersama temannya untuk bicara, okay?"

Bocah itu terlihat ragu. Dia tidak ingat ibunya pernah mengenalkan temannya seperti orang didepannya ini pada mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa membeli ayam goreng dan eskrim sesukamu. Dan bangunkan adik mu sekarang."

Bocah itu berbinar. "Okay Samchon."

Doyoung merengut menatap kakaknya. "Hyung kenapa harus eskrim."

Nada Doyoung terdengar merajuk. Gongmyung meringis mendengarnya. Tapi melihat raut Jaehyun tadi, pasti pria itu mulai mencurigai sesuatu, lagipula ini masalah mereka berdua. Gongmyung tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terbawa lebih jauh.

"Kupikir kalian harus bicara."

Gongmyung menepuk kepala Doyoung, lalu menggandeng kedua keponakannya.

.

.

.

Aura canggung menyelimuti mereka setelah kepergian Gongmyung dan dua anak Doyoung. Jaehyun menunggu Doyoung yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu. Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri, bicaralah."

"Memang apa yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Jaehyun-ssi."

"Banyak sekali. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal."

Sebenarnya alasan Jaehyun kembali ke kamar rawat Doyoung adalah untuk menemani pria manis itu, tapi setelah melihat keradaan Gongmyung dan dua bocah tadi, Jaehyun membatalkan niatnya untuk sekedar menunggui Doyoung.

"Dua anak tadi kenapa mereka memanggil mu eomma?"

"Mereka." Doyoung tercekat, rasanya berat untuk membiarkan Jaehyun mengetahui tentang anaknya, tapi Jaehyun juga berhak untuk tau. "Anak ku."

"Aku tau itu, tapi kenapa kau yang dipanggil Eomma?"

"Tentu saja karena aku yang melahirkan mereka Jae."

"Kau –menikah lagi?" Jaehyun terkejut menatap Doyoung.

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki mereka?" Doyoung menikmati ekpresi yang ditampilkan Jaehyun. "Bukankah mereka sangat tampan dan manis."

"Siapa ayah mereka?"

" _Sorry_ Jae aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku bukanlah orang yang beruntung." Doyoung tersenyum kecut menatap Jaehyun. "Kami bercerai."

"Katakan siapa pria itu." Ucap Jaehyun yang sarat akan emosi dalam nadanya.

Rasa penyesalan menyerang Jaehyun berkali-lipat membuat Jaehyun merasa sangat marah terhadap dirinya. Andai dia tidak membiarkan Doyoung pergi dari sisinya, mungkin pria manis itu tak akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Andai tetap bersamanya, akankah anak yang Doyoung miliki juga anaknya?

Doyoung terkekeh pelan, mengundang tatapan bertanya dari Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Doyoung menarik lengan baju Jaehyun untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Usia mereka 5 tahun lebih Jae, bagimana mungkin aku menikah lagi dan memiliki mereka."

"Jadi mereka?"

Doyoung tersenyum lembut. "Yah, mereka anak kita Jae."

Suatu perasaan haru menghampiri dirinya melihat senyuman yang diberikan Doyoung saat mengatakan dua bocah tadi sebagai putra mereka. Hatinya berdesir kencang, seakan seluruh bebannya tersapu ombak kebahagian. Tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa kecewa karena tak bisa berada disamping Doyoung saat masa-masa sulitnya. Merasakan bagaimana harus terbangun tengah malam saat anak-anaknya menangis, menimang mereka dan mengajarkan mereka berjalan, mendengar kata ayah dan ibu pertama kali terucap dari bibirnya, dan mengajarkan mereka bagaimana membaca juga menulis. Tak ada Jaehyun dalam masa-masa emas mereka.

Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya raut wajahnya kalut.

"Wae Jae?"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau hamil?"

"Apakah saat itu aku berada dalam posisi aku bisa memberitahu mu, Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun mengigit pipinya, saat matanya menangkap dalamnya perasaan kecewa, sedih dan terlukanya Doyoung terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak."

Mengingat segala sikap _defensive_ Jaehyun terhadap Doyoung, apalagi setelah dia terang-terangan memberikan surai cerai secara tidak langsung sebagai hadiah untuk Doyoung dan kebahagiannya karena bisa terlepas dari pria manis itu. Doyoung tak mungkin memiliki pikiran kalau Jaehyun akan menerimanya begitu saja karena kehamilannya.

"Kau tidak menyukai anak-anak ku?"

Jantung Doyoung berdebar kencang, melihat ekspresi Jaehyun tidak juga berubah, pikiran bahwa Jaehyun tak mau mengakui anak-anaknya mulai berputar dikepala Doyoung, jika Jaehyun tak bisa menerima anak-anaknya. Maka Jaehyun lebih baik pergi dari kehidupannya dan tak usah mengenal anak-anaknya.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai mereka." Kening Jaehyun saling bertaut. "Mereka juga anak-anak ku Doyoung-hyung, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka anak _kita_." Ucap Jaehyun yang masih menatap Doyoung menekan kata 'kita' diakhir dengan senyum jahil.

"Habisnya kau tak merubah ekpresi mu sedikit pun." Doyoung berucap gugup melihat _evil_ _smile_ Jaehyun

 _Sialan kenapa senyum itu masih ada saja sih._

Senyuman yang dulu selalu sukses mengikat Doyoung untuk betah berdebat dengan Jaehyun semasa sekolah. Senyum yang selalu merekah saat menghadapi kawanan geng sekolah lain ataupun saat menemukan hal menyenangkan, seperti kejahilan untuk membuat onar disekolah #coret bukan berarti Doyoung menguntit coret#, dia hanya kebetulan lewat.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berekspresi seperti apa Hyung."

Doyoung diam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena kerongkongan terlajur terkecat oleh rasa gugup, Jaehyun meraih tangannya, dan mengelus jari-jarinya, memasukan jemarinya diantara jemari Doyoung.

"Aku hanya menyangkan waktu yang tertinggal saat kau berjuang merawat mereka Hyung." Jaehyun mengecup punggung tangan Doyoung yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Mianhe."

Doyoung tak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya, dan juga bendungan air dimatanya. "Jung Jaehyun bodoh."

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Dan tak bisa menahan rasa terharu sedari tadi, menangis mengikuti pria manis itu.

.

.

.

"Samchon kenapa diam disini, ahjusshi itu bikin eomma nangis."

"Sssh sebentar lagi sayang."

Gongmyung tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat rona merah diwajah Doyoung dan juga tawa kecil dari Jung Jaehyun.

"Aigoo lihatnya dua bocah besar ini."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung seketika menghapus air mata mereka, dan melihat Gongmyung bersama anak-anaknya telah kembali dengan beberapa kresek ditangannya.

"Hyung kau kembali."

"Kau pikir aku rela meninggalkan mu dengan Jaengkol."

Jaehyun mengelus dadanya untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi kakak dari Doyoung.

"Samchon, Jaengkol itu apa?" Yang rambut jamur bertanya.

"Ohh itu bijian hijau dari Indonesia sayang, rasanya bau dan pait."

"Hyung, _please_ jangan memulai."

Sebelumn anaknya membuka mulutnya lagi. Mata Doyoung menyipit menatap Gongmyung, tak lupa mengerling, memperingatkan bahwa disini masih ada anak-anak dan tidak mencoba untk memulai perkelahian. Apalagi muka Jaehyun sudah hampir memerah menahan emosinya.

Heol. Gongmyung sebenarnya belum merasa puas walau hanya menjahili mantan suami adiknya, kalau tidak menghajarnya. Dia memang cukup senang karena akhirnya permasalahan yang melanda mereka berdua akhirnya usai w _ell_ mungkin tak sepenuhnya. Rasa marahnya terhadap Jaehyun itu murni masih tersimpan dilubuk yang paling dalam.

"Baiklah, terserah."

Gongmyung menaruh kresek ditangannya dan keponakannya. Doyoung mendudukan dirinya sembari tersenyum geli melihat kakanya ngambek. Lalu dia memanggil kedua anaknya untuk mendekat.

"Kalian berdua kemarilah, kenalan dengan teman eomma."

Jaehyun sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman hati mendengar Doyoung memanggil dirinya sebagai teman pria itu, dihadapan anak-anaknya. Jaehyun hanya mencoba mengerti mungkin Doyoung belum siap untuk mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ayah mereka. Lagipula Jaehyun masih belum tahu kapan Doyoung bersedia untuk kembali padanya, mungkinkah esok hari, bulan depan, atau tahun selanjutnya. Jika itu adalah ujian yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mendapatkan Doyoung maka Jaehyun akan melewatinya. Meskipun dia ingin sekali segera mengklaim pria itu.

Kedua anak itu menaiki kasur Doyoung dan duduk dikedua sisinya. Jaehyun sedikit membantu agar tali infus Doyoung tidak tertekan. Namun dia tak bisa tidak mengernyit dan sedikit perasaan kecewa menelusup dalam dirinya saat mendengar salah stau dari dua anaknya itu berucap tidak ingin berkenalan dengan dirinya. Doyoung pun menampilkan raut bingung, karena setaunya anak-anaknya itu tipe yang langsung _sreg_ saat bertemu dengan kenalan Doyoung ataupun Gongmyung. Kakaknya Doyoung pun tak banyak membantu dan hanya diam menyipkan makan yang mereka beli. Doyoung menghela napas melihat sikap kakaknya itu

"Kenapa tidak mau berkenalan dengan Ahjusshi heum?" Ucap Jaehyun lembut kepada anak yang memiliki potongan rambut seperti jamur, bocah yang terlihat manis, hasil turunannya dan Doyoung ekhm. Yang berucap tidak ingin berkenalan dengan Jaehyun.

Namun anak itu, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya diatara lengan Doyoung. Dan membiarkan pertanyaan Jaehyun dijawab oleh bocah lainnya. "Karena tadi ahjusshi udah bikin eomma nangis."

Oke Jaehyun memang sudah membuat Doyoung nangis, dan itu tadi, dan tadinya lagi tapi yang terakhirkan mereka menangis bersama.

"Kapan kamu melihat sayang?" Ucap Doyoung.

"Tadi eomma sebelum kami masuk."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung bertatapan sekilas dengan ekspresi bertanya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tergelak.

"Tak apa sayang, eomma hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan teman eomma lagi."

Ohh _Crap_ bolehkan Jaehyun berharap bahwa jawaban Doyoung itu benar adanya.

"Lagipula ahjusshi juga ikut menangis kok." Ucap Jaehyun menimpali.

Bocah itu menatap ibunya ragu. Doyoung mengangguk dan mengecup pipinya.

"Baiklah." Mendengar jawaban itu perasaan lega segera menghampiri Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

Bocah tampan itu memindah duduknya menjadi dipinggir kasur yang berhadapan dengan Jaehyun.

"Ahjusshi kenalin nama ku Kim Jeno. Mian tadi dah menuduh ahjusshi yang macem-macem" Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang terlihat persis seperti milik Jaehyun. "Dan yang gendut pemalas lagi tidur itu namanya Kim Donghyuck. Adik kembar Jeno."

Doyoung tersedak mendengar ucapan anak tampannya tentang saudaranya.

"Hyung aku gak pemalas." Ucap sang adik yang ternyata tidak tidur, merengut menatap kakannya.

"Ekhm, hyung bercanda, Channie."

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Haechan." Ucap Doyoung pelan saat Jaehyun melempar tatapan bertanya mendengar panggilan Jeno kepada adiknya.

"Dan aku gak gendut."

"Kamukan memang gendut?"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, apa kalian tidak lapar?" Gongmyung segera menengahi mereka.

"Ayam goreng!"

Jaehyun dan Doyoung saling melempar senyuman melihat tingkah anak mereka.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya. Selama dirumah sakit tadi dia habiskan waktunya bermain dengan anak-anaknya dan mengenal mereka sedikit. Jika saja kakaknya Doyoung tidak mengode dirinya untuk segera pergi, padahal yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah kakak Doyoung yang pergi, dan membiarkannya bersama Doyoung dan juga anak-anak mereka.

Jaehyun menatap apartemennya yang cukup luas tetapi hanya memiliki satu kamar, mungkin dia harus mencari tempat tinggal baru yang cocok untuk keluarganya nanti. Ekhm. Ingatkan Jaehyun bahwa dia merasa terlalu bahagia hari ini. Dia sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Doyoung yang selama ini dicarinya, kemudian ditambah dengan dua malaikat kecil bersamanya. Dia sudah menyimpan nomor Doyoung dalam handphonya saat pria itu pingsan. Setelah ini sebisa mungkin dia akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui Doyoung, ataupun bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

"Ekhm sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia hari ini." Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya setelah menaruh masakan terakhirnya untuk makan malam diatas meja makan.

"Eomma." Jaehyun langsung saja memeluk seseorang yang dia panggil eomma dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau juga tak ingin memberi ku pelukan Jaehyun?"

"Mian appa kurasa eomma lebih _hugable_ dari appa."

Appa Jaehyun mendengus lalu menari istrinya itu dari pelukan anaknya. "Dia milik appa, lebih baik segeralah mencari seseorang yang _hugable_ untuk mu, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tidak merasa tersinggung sedikit pun, dia makin menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Yeobo, sepertinya dia sudah menemukannya." Ibu Jaehyun memeluk leher suaminya dan bebisik ditelinganya. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipi Jaehyun melihat tingkah orangtuanya. Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya kedapur. "Bisa tidak jangan bermesraan diadapan anak kalian, ingat umur eomma appa."

"Mesra tak perlu memandang umur sayang, benarkan yeobo." Ucap ibu Jaehyun, yang dijawab appa Jaehyun dengan kecupan dibibirnya.

Jaehyun menampilkan muka malas meladeni orangtuanya daripada digoda terus menerus. "Makanlah dulu eomma appa kebetulan aku memasak banyak hari ini."

"Kau harus cerita apa yang membuat anak eomma terlihat sangat senang hari ini."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk. Mereka makan dalam diam karena mereka memang jarang berbicara saat makan.

"Sebelum aku bercerita, ada apa eomma dan appa kemari?" Ucap Jaehyun memulai saat mereka selesai makan malam. Karena tak biasanya orangtuanya itu mengunjunginya, apalagi sejak kejadian enam tahun yang membuat hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang karena kecewa dengan keputusan Jaehyun yang menceraikan Doyoung. Sejak dia menyadari perasaannya kepada Doyoung. Jaehyun berubah menjadi seorang yang _workhaholic_ dan memilih untuk menjual rumahnya untuk pindah ke apartemen. Karena rumah itu hanya mengingatkannya akan Doyoung. Biasanya dialah yang mengunjungi mereka, itupun atas permintaan ibunya. Terkadang mereka terpaksa memaksa Jaehyun untuk tidur dirumah. Orangtua Jaehyun yang mengetahui hanya bisa mencoba untuk membuat Jaehyun tidak terlalu menekan dirinya untuk bekerja.

"Apakah harus terjadi sesuatu pada mu baru kami kesini?" Ayah Jaehyun menatap anaknya gemas dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

"Tak ada alasan apapun sayang, kami kesini murni untuk melihat mu." Jaehyun menatap bingung orangtuanya. "Kau sudah cukup umur Jae, apa kau tidak mencoba mencari yang lain? Kami tidak memaksa mu untuk kembali kepada Doyoung. Kau tidak terus sendiri seperti ini dan mengurus diri mu sendiri." Ucap ibu Jaehyun, ayahnya menatap Jaehyun dan memberikan tatapan kalau mereka yang sekarang sudah bisa menerima kepergian Doyoung.

Mendengar itu Jaehyun tersenyum kembali. Membuat orangtuanya merasa lega karena anak mereka benar-benar telah menemukan seseorang pendamping untuknya. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menemukannya."

"Doyoung aku sudah menemukannya." Orangtua Jaehyun menatap anaknya tidak percaya.

"Sejak kapan?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Kemarin malam appa."

Ayah dan ibu Jaehyun saling melempar tatapan.

"Tidak, Jaehyun kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali kepada Doyoung okay, kau bisa melepaskannya." Ucap ibu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya eomma appa. Aku ingin memilikinya kembali disamping ku."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan pertanyaan ayahnya itu. "Lagipula, aku tak pernah mengantar surat cerai kami ke pengadilan."

"Ku harap kau menepati kata-kata mu Jung Jaehyun."

"Pasti, aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian."

Orangtuanya menatap kepada Jaehyun, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya

"Aku memiliki anak. Kalian telah menjadi kakek dan nenek."

Jaehyun menghindar, saat melihat eommanya bersiap untuk menghampirinya. "Anak siapa yang kau hamili Jung Jaehyun?"

Dia terkekeh bukannya takut dengan terkaman ibunya.

"Doyoung, dan dua anak."

Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung saat melihat ibunya malah menangis, sedangkan ayahnya menepuk punggungnya bangga.

"Segeralah bawa mereka bersama kita Jaehyun."

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya ini di upload juga lanjutannya! Ada beberapa perubahan dalam ff ini khususnya dicahpter 1 dan 2, maafkan atas ketidakjelasan tiap chapternya, ehe. Semoga jalannya menjadi lebih mudah dimengerti, jika belum dipersilahkan banget buat komen, review, dan ngasih prakata #wink #slap

Jeng jeng sebelum ku mau basa-basi bentar atas keterlambatan ku mengupload ini cerita, ku mau KYAAA KYAAA dulu adudud mygoashhh JaeDo akhirnya satu grup, demi Dewa Jashin kesayangannya Kakuzu mereka bersatu, rasanya kakiku ngepak-kepak kceil buat kefly keatas permukaan laut dalam #slapberasaputriduyung,terus berterbangan disekitar kapal mereka #slap, aaaa~ gak perlu ldran, gak perlu pisah-pisah lama, quality time jadi lebih banyak, adudu udahlah….

Selamat berbahagia JaeDo DoJae shipper ampe kerongkongan kering #slap

Aku gak tau makanan kesukannya Haechan apa, tapi karena semua anak-anak semuanya suka eskrim bahkan author sendiri suka bangetlah #slap, kata internet Jeno suka ayam goreng ye, jadi Haechan kusamain ajah XD

Aku minta maaf banget atas keterlambatan ngupload ni ff, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngreview, dan teman-teman sekalian XD

Yang jawab anaknya kembar dan Jeno udah terjawab kan disini, ahayyy seneng beh ntah kenapa kalau Jeno jadi anaknyaa jae-jae smilenya itulohh , buat yang jawab Hyoje sebagai kembarannya maaf banget gak bisa masukin, ntah kenapa kalau ngeliat Haechan yang cerewet tuh rasanya gemesh ajah dipasangin ama Jeno yang _keep calm_ istilahnya?

Buat yang minta _sad ending_ aku masih pertimbangin ekhm. #slap

Buat Lee-chan #gakpapakanpakesuffixchan : Iyah disitu memang Gongmyung kok kakanya Doyoung XD

Oh iya chaopter ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, jangan lupa peninggalan jejaknya~

Makasih udah mampir sampai jumpat dichapter selanjutnya :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Jaehyun x Doyoung [JaeDo]**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Boyslove, Typo** **.**

* * *

Tring

Doyoung melempar handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut dan mengambil hpnya yang berdering, untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Hai

 **Doyoung**

Siapa?

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Bukan siapa-siapa

Doyoung

Oke.

Setelah tak ada lagi pesan yang masuk dari nomer tak dikenal itu, Doyoung tersenyum puas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Matahari di luar baru sedikit menampakan cahayanya, siapa juga yang menghubungi sepagi ini selain orang iseng. Doyoung mengeluarkan sayuran dan beberapa bahan yang akan dimasak, membawa semua bahan itu mendekati keran untuk dicuci satu persatu.

Message from,

Anonym, 028876xxxx

Doyoung melirik ponselnya, tertera nomor yang dipikirnya orang iseng jadi Doyoung mengabaikan pesan itu dan melanjutkan rutinitas paginya, memasak untuk orang rumah. Pesan itu terus masuk, Doyoung baru membukanya kembali ketika dia tinggal menunggu supnya masak.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Selamat Pagi

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Apa kau sedang sibuk? Tapi inikan masih pagi?

' _Memangnya memasak dipagi hari bukan kesibukan._ '

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Halo? Kenapa tak membalas, jangan bilang kau tidur lagi?

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Aa benar kau tidur lagi bukan?

Doyoung

Tidak

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Bagus, bukankah udara pagi ini sejuk sekali?

Doyoung

Iya

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Apa kau menikmatinya? Menghirupnya dalam-dalam?

Doyoung mendengus. Pertanyaan apa itu.

 **Doyoung**

Tentu saja

Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Karena sweety, hati ku tak akan bisa sesejuk pagi ini jika kau tidak menikmatinya.

 **Doyoung**

Eyy perayu dipagi hari.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Owww datar sekali, atau itu hanya akalan mu saja?

kau sedang malu bukan? Kau tau orang jepang

menyebutnya apa? _Tsundere_

 **Doyoung**

Heoll!

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Kau marah? Tak baik orang manis seperti mu marah-marah dipagi hari

 **Doyoung**

Bawel -_-

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Bawel juga diladenin, bilang aja suka :-* _Tsundere_

' _Babi, siapasih ini!'_

 **Doyoung**

Idih -_-

Siapa sih kau ini -_-

Doyoung kesal, dia men _silent_ suara hpnya lalu menyusun masakannya keatas meja, dia tinggalkan begitu saja hpnya untuk membangunkan anak-anaknya. Ketika memasuki kamar Jeno dan Haechan, Doyoung tak langsung membangunkan kedua anak kembar itu, dia membereskan terlebih dahulu kekacuan yang ada, seperti mainan dan buku yang berserakan tak lupa juga pensil warna.

Terlebih dahulu Doyoung membangunkan Jeno karena anak itu lebih mudah untuk dibangunkan dibandingkan dengan Haechan.

"Euh Eomma."

Cukup beberapa kali tepukan Jeno sudah mendudukan dirinya walau dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Mandi sekarang Jeno."

"Eomma, kenapa selalu Jeno dibangunin duluan sih." Jeno sembari turun dari kasur dan mengambil handuk yang disodorkan Doyoung.

Doyoung mengacak rambut Jeno dan mendorong anak pertamanya itu ke arah kamar mandi. "Kau tau kan kalau menunggu Haechan bangun terlebih dahulu hanya akan membuat kalian terlambat."

"Nde eomma." Jeno mengangguk.

Pandangan Doyoung beralih kepada Haechan yang masih bergelung di kasurnya, mungkin jika Doyoung tega dia bisa saja mengangkat anak itu dari kasur dan menceburkannya dalam _bathtub_. Dia heran dari siapa sifat Haechan yang tukang molor itu menurun. Doyoung langsung menarik selimut yang ada dibadan si gembul yang sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Channie." Doyoung menggoyangkan badan bocah itu.

"Haechan." Dua kali

Tiga kali.

Empat kali.

Doyoung menghela napas melihat Haechan yang malah membalikan tubuhnya dan membulat seperty _fetusbaby_.

"Donghyuckie jika kau tak akan bangun sekarang, tak ada ayam goreng selama seminggu."

" _Eomma andweee_ ~." Haechan berbalik ke arah Doyoung, dan memandang ibunya itu memelas.

Ajaib entah kenapa hanya dengan itu saja Haechan bisa bangun.

"Bangun, dan siapkan buku sekolah kalian." Doyoung mendudukan Haechan dari kasur.

"Baiklah eomma, dan ayam akan tetap ada bukan begitu Eomma."

" _Ne_ , setelah itu langsung mandi, dan kedapurlah bersama Jeno-hyung, _Ok_." Doyoung mencium pipi Haechan.

" _Oke, mom._ "

Selanjutnya Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kakaknya yang masih tertutup rapat. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kamar Jeno dan Haechan kamar kakanya juga berantakan saat dia membukanya, dan itu membuat dia menjadi enggan untuk masuk dan memilih untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Ohh Seunghwan Hyung, ku pikir kau sudah pulang."

Doyoung sedekit terkejut melihat seorang pria tengah membuat kopi di dapurnya.

"Kau tau aku kesini?"

Doyoung hanya tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan Seunghwan, rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya, sedangkan pria itu hanya terkekeh, dia pikir Doyoung tadi pasti membuka kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Donghyun sudah bangun?"

"Belum Hyung." Doyoung menggeleng, berjalan menuju tempat Seunghwan membuat kopi, dia mengambil toples bulat bertuliskan _Dancow_ , untuk mmembuatkan susu bagi kedua anaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantar anak-anak, aku sedang tak ada job hari ini."

Doyoung mengangguk, tak berapa lama percakapan mereka pagi itu berakhir, si kembar datang dengan penuh keributan.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin diantar?"

Doyoung memutar memuatar kedua matanya lelah, mendengar pertanyaan kesekian kalinya dari mulut hyungnya itu.

"Aku sudah sehat Hyung, jadi berhentilah bertanya seperti itu."

"Seunghwan bisa mengantarkan mu, Doyoungie." Donghyun menyenggol lengan kekasihnya yang asik dengan konsol game ditangannya, tidak terusik sedikit pun.

"Aku tak ingin ada skandal apapun oke, jadi, Bye."

Doyoung segera melengos pergi sebelum kakaknya itu melempar bantal sofa ditangannya atau memulai perkelahian dengan kekasihnya. Matahari hari cukup terik ketika dia melangkahkan kaaki keluar rumah, hingga Doyoung memasang memasang topinya, sekedar untuk menghalau cahaya terik itu menerpa wajahnya. Beruntung bis datang bertepatan ketika dia baru mencapai halte dan Doyoung bisa segera merasakan sejuknya _airconditioner_.

Doyoung mengambil hp dan memasang headsetnya, setelah mem _play_ musiknya tangan Doyoung bergerak membuka pesan yang masuk, membalasnya satu persatu dan pesan terakhir, pesan orang tak dikenal itu.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

 _Your future husband_

 **Doyoung**

Ngawur!

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Aku serius!

 **Doyoung**

Sudahi saja delusi mu tuan, tak ada yang namanya _future_ _husband_

Aku sudah punya anak!

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Serius!? Aku lebih baik dari siapapun yang menjadi ayah dari anak mu itu.

Kau pasti akan menjadi istri ku.

Doyoung tambah kesal saja dengan nomor tak dikenal itu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk memblokirnya. Namun sebelum itu terlaksana pesan lain sudah masuk.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Jangan coba memblokirnya, itu sia-sia.

Aku bisa menghubungi mu kapan saja.

Doyoung melirik sekitarnya, takut-takut sebenarnya dia sedang diuntit.

 **Doyoung**

Suami ku lebih baik dari penggoda istri orang seperti mu -_-

You're so annoying

 _'Suami darimana? Jung Jaehyun, dia kan cuman mantan.'_

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Jangan begitu, kamu itu milik ku bukan pria lain.

Kau bisa memiliki segalanya jika kau menerima ku!

 **Doyoung**

Heol!

Suami ku pun bisa memberi ku segalanya.

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau harus bekerja?

Pasti karena suami mu tak mampu memenuhi ekonomi keluarga kalian bukan?

 **Doyoung**

Itu urusan ku.

Jangan coba menganggu rumah tangga orang lain sialan!

I Hate You!

 **Anonym, 028876xxxx**

Oh tidak jangan membenci ku, kau begitu manis sih..

Katakan dulu siapa suami mu, maka aku akan berhenti mengganggu urusan rumah tangga mu.

 **Doyoung**

Kau mungkin tak akan percaya,

Jung Jaehyun

Itu nama suamiku, jangan bertanya siapa itu Jung Jaehyun, karena semua orang mengenalnya

Bye.

Doyoung mendesah keras karena terlalu emosi tanpa sadar dia menahan napasnya, kepalanya dia bentur-benturkan kesandaran bantal bus hingga orang-orang memandangnya, yang tak disadari oleh Doyoung.

Terima kasih kepada nomor tak dikenal yang merusak hari indahnya. Demi dewa jashin, dewa dalamanime kesukan anak-anaknya dia mengakui dirinya sebagai istri dari seorang Jung Jaehyun, ingin rasanya Doyoung terjun saja sekarang dari bus ini. Semoga saja orang itu tidak percaya, yah tidak mungkinkan? Palingan hanya dianggap sebuah delusi, keutt.

Doyoung segera saja keluar ketika bisnya berhenti dihalte tujuannya. Berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat tiga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi berbagai alat musik didalamnya. Hanya ada seorang ketika Doyoung memasuki tempat itu.

Orang itu terlihat tengah serius dengan benda ditangannya, sampai panggilan Doyoung mengagetkannya.

"Taeyong"

"Hyung, kau mengagetkan ku."

"Kemana yang lain?" Doyoung menyilangkan tangannya menatap Taeyong. "Kenapa hanya kau disini?"

"Uhh hyung sendiri kenapa disini?" Taeyong memandang heran Doyoung.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah sehat Lee Taeyong." Doyoung memandang galak Taeyong. "Panggil yang lain sekarang atau kau sendiri yang latihan."

Mendengar itu Taeyong menaruh gitarnya kelantai dan keluar dari ruang studio sebelum _mood_ Doyoung semakin buruk.

.

.

.

"Hei kau tau Doyoung hyung kenapa?" Taeyong memandang Doyoung yang tengah melamun, mungkin wajahnya memang terlihat menatap komputer, tapi tidak dengan matanya.

"Entahlah." Taeyong beranjak dan mengambil sekaleng espresso dari tangan temannya.

"Yak, Tae-"

Taeyong melirik kearah Doyoung, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk tidak berteriak. Perlahan Taeyong berjalan menuju Doyoung, kaleng ditangannya dia tempelkan ke pipi pria manis itu membuat Doyoung tersentak ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh pipinya, kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan melihat Taeyong sedang memandangnya.

"Ada apa, Tae?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Ambilah dulu."

Doyoung melempas headphone ditelinganya dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu. "Jadi?"

"Tak ada apa-apa." Taeyong mendudukan dirinya, dia memutar kursinya menghadap Doyoung. "Hanya saja anak-anak bilang kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Terutama Chenlee dia mengomel kalau kau akan mematahkan pita suaranya."

Doyoung terkekeh. "Sorry."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu Hyung?" Taeyong menatap ke arah Doyoung yang sedang membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Sedikit."

"Mau bercerita?"

"Bukan masalah besar kok."

' _Mana mungkin aku bercerita mengenai Jaehyun.'_

"Begitu, ku harap latihan selanjutnnya kau tidak semenyebalkan hari ini."

"Oke, oke pulanglah, bukankah kalian ada _realityshow_ lusa? Aku juga akan pulang."

Taeyong terlihat berpikir sejenak, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Doyoung. "Hyung, kuantar yah."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Katakan pada yang lain besok tak ada latihan oke, sampaikan maaf ku pada Chenlee karena telah membuat pita suaranya hampir putus." Doyoung bergegas keluar pintu.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Doyoung-hyung." Taeyong berjalan mengiringi langkah Doyoung.

"Tidak. Kau itu artis besar, jangan terlalu sering terlihat dipublik bersama orang lain."

"Kau kan bukan orang lain Hyung, seluruh orang di gedung ini tahu kalau kau itu pelatih vokal kami. Lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu kedua bocah itu." Taeyong memeluk lengan Doyoung dan melakukan aegyo. "Ayolah, hyung."

"Eww, terserahlah dan hentikan aegyo mu itu." Doyoung memberikan ekpressi geli kepada Taeyong.

"Thanks, bunny-hyung." Ucap Taeyong tak lupa memberikan kecupan dipipi kiri Doyoung baru melepaskan pelukannya untuk berlari mengambil mobilnya _basement_ sekaligus lari dari amukan pelatih vocalnya itu. Sedangkan Doyoung sempat terdiam, lamat laun terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

' _Sial.'_ Doyoung menepuk wajahnya sambil menuju pintu keluar gedung agensi artis itu.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali sampai dirumah Doyoung bingung melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan rumahnya, karena itu bukan milik kakaknya atau pacarnya, namun kebingung itu terjawab ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jaehyun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya berkunjung." Ucap Jaehyun, matanya melirik ke arah Taeyong yang berada dibelakang Doyoung.

"Masuklah dulu."

Taeyong berjalan mengikuti Doyoung, Jaehyun yang mengikuti dari belakang memandang curiga pada Taeyong.

"Duduklah dimana pun kalian suka, akan akan menaruh barang ku terlebih dahulu dan memanggil anak-anak." Ucap Doyoung langsung meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kau siapa?" Jaehyun.

"Taeyong."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Maksud ku kau siapanya Doyoung?"

"Bukan urusan mu." Taeyong merasa risih dengan tatapan Jaehyun kepadanya sedari tadi. Lagipula dia mengenal pria didepannya ini, Jung Jaehyun, tapi yang Taeyong bingungkan bagaimana Doyoung mengenalnya. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Entahlah. Kau bisa menyebutnya calon suaminya,ah tidak aku memang suaminya."

Taeyong mendengus mendengar itu. "Setahu ku Doyoung-hyung tak mempunyai seseorang yang berstatus sebagai suami ataupun calon."

"Terserah, kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan sendiri pada Doyoung. Aku memang suami-."

Plaks. Taeyong melihat pelaku pemukulan pada kepada Taeyong. Itu Doyoung.

"Hyung, kau-."

"Bukan Taeyong. Jangan percaya omongannya." Doyoung melihat Jaehyun ingin membantah. "Jangan bicara macam-macam Jae, anak-anak sebentar lagi kesini."

Jaehyun menggerutu. Taeyong mengamati Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang terlihat berdebat kecil.

"Taeyong-ahjusshi~."

Teriakan khas anak kecil mengejutkan Taeyong, dia merasakan tubrukan berat ditubuhnya. Di lain sisi Jaehyun memandang anak-anaknya haru, walau sedikit kecewa karena buka dia dahulu yang pertama dihampiri.

"Jaehyun, sebaiknya kita berbicara di dapur." Doyoung menarik tangan Jaehyun, dia memberikan senyuman kecil berharap itu bisa sedikit menghibur pria itu. Jaehyun tak berbicara apa-apa membiarkan Doyoung menyeret tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jaehyun ketika mereka mencapai dapur, Doyoung duduk didepannya setelah menaruh bir untuknya.

"Ini mengenai Jeno dan Haechan." Doyoung memandang ragu Jaehyun.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Apa kau tak bisa mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku ayahnya."

"Maaf aku tak bisa segera memberi tahu mu kalau kau ayah mereka."

"Tak apa Doyoung-hyung, selama kau tak melarang ku untuk mendekati mereka." Jaehyun tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa? Apakah karena kita sudah tidak bersama lagi Hyung?"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan karena itu."

"Lalu?" Jaehyun berucap santai sembari meminum birnya.

"Karena." Doyoung mengusap-ngusap kaleng ditangannya.

Jaehyung memandang tanya melalui tatapannya karena pria itu masih meneguk minumannya "…..?"

Doyoung memandang Jaehyun dengan tetapan memelas, membuat Jaehyun berdebar, berdebar menunggu kata selanjutnyna dari mulut Doyoung.

"Karena aku mengatakan pada anak-anak kalau ayah mereka telah mati dimedan perang."

Uhukk

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya ku up sekarang :'v btw ini malam banget/subuh, harusnya di up sedari tadi tapi aku lupa dan keasikan baca ff lain #slap

Maafkeun buat yang telah menunggu, ff ini semakin gaje saja wkwkw, dan apa ada yang bisa meluruskan apa panggilan buat pelatih vocal bagi artis?

Dan semoga tidak banyak typo bertebaran karena no edit, karena walaupun dah diedit pasti tetap ada typo, seperti chap 1 dan 2 dan 3 -_- #lol

Nah, sekian dan terima kepada para pembaca sekalian yang telah mampir atapun yang mereview ff ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :-D


End file.
